Ark 24 Episode 31: Keep Up With Me
Participants Tumblr nf2cojzQZS1u2f71mo2 1280.jpg|Connor Ryoji|link=Connor Ryoji (Composite) Sample-b7a315f8bb6a7d7b396fc7cd24635442.jpg|Yumi Ikeda|link=Yumi Ikeda Thinking of You Another ringing in Yumis ear wakes the redhead up in pain as she groans, trying to ignore it but she was having some difficulty…some of her hearing had return but just barely as she turns her head side to side to try and attempt at figuring out where the hell she was….on a bed that was for certain. It was lifted up on the back so she was in a comfortable somewhat sitting position. There were bandages around her her arms from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers all encased with bandages. With wraps around her head as well and some gauze on her face she figured she must have looked like all hell…she definitely felt like it anyway. Trying to move her arms was a failure as she gazes down drowsily to try and bring them up to her face…they wouldn’t move. Frowning she gives the limbs an annoyed expression and attempts at wiggling her fingers and the moment her index moves she winces in pain and clenches her teeth…her nerves were all kinds of fucked up and she recalls just how shredded the flesh was. The medics told her she’d need to rest up before using her blue flame again other wise she’d drain her chakra and go in to a coma. For now…regular medicine and rest would have to suffice though the medicine needed was extremely heavy doses considering she wasn’t all human nor was she a regular half human she still obtained peak human tendencies…if it weren’t for her endurance she’d be in complete agony no amount of pain killers could take her away from. Licking dry lips she rests her head back and stares up at the ceiling…was she back on the ship maybe? That’s the only explanation but how long had she’d been out for? “Ryoji…” She murmurs, hoping he wasn’t out there fighting Hercules yet…she needed to see him before then. “Connor? Connor!” She became worried and struggled to stay awake, moving her head back to sit up more, not wanting to fall asleep. What if he’d gone out there already??? “Connor!!!” She looks around in the sick bay as a nurse rushes over to calm her down, placing her hands on the fighters shoulders as softly as possible without harming her. “Miss Ikeda calm down! You mustn’t excite yourself!” Yumi doesn’t hear her very well as she struggles against the surprisingly strong nurse unable to use her hands to push her off. “No I can’t! I need to see him fight! Let go I have to be there!!!” “Pipe down Yu Yu. I’m right here.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIQdIVRjaxM&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlfigEorEHzAVyypRo3oLX6&index=1 ) Connor spoke in a calming tone as if she looked twoads the door she’d see him leaning against the frame of it with his hands in his pockets. He wore a martial arts gi, blue in color, with no sleeves, and a white belt, with matching white boots and white wrist bands. (http://www.boladedragon.com/dragonball/informacion/dbz2015/chara_img01_goku.png like this, except could you alter those color’s for me xD love yooou) Connor would’ve sat up and walked over towards her and patted the nurse on the shoulder. “I got it. She’ll be fine.” The nurse would’ve nodded, and Connor would’ve placed a hand on his hip. “I usually have some smart ass comment about how bad you sucked…or how I could’ve done better…but to be honest it was rough out there. I got worried for a couple of moments.” Connor would’ve looked away for a second, before leaning over the bed railing on his arms, and closing his eyes to give her a very subtle placed kiss on her cheek. “I’m starting to get worried about things. These guys have so much power… I know if you had trouble, I’m going to have hell of a time.” Connor would’ve rested his head on his arms looking at her with gentle eyes, a lot more gentle than any facial expression people might have thought connor was remotely capable of. “I’m just…glad you’re okay.” Connor would move his hand atop of hers and continue resting his head on his other arm. “You did suck ass though. I could’ve gotten out of the maze waaaaaaaaaaay quicker. You took the “me’ route though. I respect that.” Connor would snicker laughing at her antics to himself now that it was all over and she was okay. “How you feeling? Beside’s the obvious amounts of pain and probably sore bones.” Connor would sit back up and rest his head on his hands, happy to just have some down time with her, even if he was nervous about his own bout coming soon. Her head snaps up when she spots Connor though he spoke so softly she couldn’t hear him though until he came closer…she relaxes and huffs, giving him a glare. “Worried? I had it under control.” The intense eyes soften though when she sees he wasn’t acting like normal and she watches him silently. “I’m starting to get worried about things…” She couldn’t blame him, part of her thought she would die in that fight if not by Athena than by her own attacks…Deus power was a scary thing to have inside of yourself ontop of absorbing Athenas chi…how did she not explode? “My arms…I….I can’t really move them. But I’m okay. I’m alive and you’re going to live too. Yeah I got my ass kicked a couple of times but if I can make it then you deff will too…” She turns to face him some more and flashes him a smirk. “I mean I know I surpassed you that much is obvious so I understand why you’re worried. But you and I still have to throw down remember? 50 years of not seeing each other…you owe me a proper fight so you can’t die on me.” There was a comfortable silence as the sound of her IV drip could be heard…well by Connor any way as the dragon Halfling looks away and stares at wounded arms currently resting on her lap. “I….” She began softly but paused, unsure of how to continue. “I love you…” If they didn’t get through this she wanted him to know how she felt especially now that theyre not in a dream world or an island isn’t blowing up on them she could finally say it and they wouldn’t be interrupted or in dire danger…not now anyway. Things were a bit complicated right now and she knew this wasn’t really the time or place for emotions or what…they were. But she couldn’t help herself, she’d almost just died from fighting a fucking God for crying out loud if not now then when? Knowing their lives…their luck with each other something else was just waiting around the fucking corner to mess shit up. She wanted to console him, to hug him tight and kiss him like she’d never see him again but for now just telling him was all she could do. Fresh Air “I mean I know I surpassed you that much is obvious so I understand why you’re worried. But you and I still have to throw down remember? 50 years of not seeing each other…you owe me a proper fight so you can’t die on me.” Connor would’ve laughed a loud when she said this. After that display of power and having trained with her for so long, he couldn’t deny she could probably kick his ass on a good day if she ever meant to ill harm him. He was sitting there in the silence of the hospital room, looking past the bandages and the bruises to see the beautiful woman he’d fallen in love with so long ago. He perked his eyebrows up when she started to speak. Once she’d gotten the phrase out, connor wasn’t hesitant to say It back but…he did feel the tension behind it. The worry. Today was close call. Sure she’d won but she could’ve just as easily died just….just as kodi did. Connor would’ve rubbed her arm gently with his finger trailing it up and down. “I love you to. Those words…have never been truer to me. I’m sorry again…for everything. My childishness. It wasn’t called for. Your alive and I’m so…so happy. “ connor would’ve let his head bump against hers, closing his eyes and feeling her breath on his skin. “Psst. Hey. Let’s get outta here for a while. Can’t you do that blue flame thingy? If not, then take my chi. Make sure you take the blue colored chi. The red color will kill ya.’ Connor would smirk, and twine his fingers gently with hers, as he’d look down. “If we don’t have long together. Should Hercules actually off my scrawny ass….i wanna spend a few more moments together. I’ll be damned if I do that in a bloody hospital. I mean the food here sucks, and you’ve got a beastly appitite.” Washi would’ve manifested himself beside connor so yumi was able to see him. “I’m glad your feeling much better Yumi. It’s okay. I’m suppressing the oni chi so you can draw from his pure koikonjitto essence. Power yourself and heal your wounds. He’s right.” Washi would turn away. “Even I , an oni god fear for the safety of us all…and I can’t help but have this eerie feeling. About what’s going on back at the city. “ “you feel it to washi? It feels like…my hearts dropped. I don’t like it. I hope everyone in the city is okay….i hope dad is okay.” Connor thought about Leon for a second and what he must be going through. “So what do you say Yumi? You down?” “I love you too. Those words…have never been truer to me. I’m sorry again…for everything. My childishness. It wasn’t called for. Your alive and I’m so…so happy.” Yumi was too tired to blush but if the blood could rush to her face it would have as their heads bump softly and she smiles. “You’re going soft on me, Ryoji.” Teasing him sweetly until he offers to get out of here and she chuckles a little. “Yeah sure let me just jump right out of bed.” The fact she was awake right now was from sheer willpower alone as she sits up more slowly, wincing a little. “Babe I’d love to leave this fucking room but I can’t feel anything and-“ “Take my chi.” To this she stops talking and watches him in surprise…he’d let her do such a thing? “If we don’t have long together. Should Hercules actually off my scrawny ass….i wanna spend a few more moments together. I’ll be damned if I do that in a bloody hospital” Yumi lowers her head, not allowing him to see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she nods slowly even while Washi appears. The oni expresses his concerns in regards to the city and Connor converses back with him. The redhead still hasn’t gazed up as she stares at the bed sheet with a soft expression…they’d come along way hadn’t they? “You remember when we first met?” She finally speaks with a question as she leans her side on to him and begins to warm up, using some of her chakra the little bit she could to open up her channels and waited for Connor to do the same so she could absorb the good kind of chi from him. If he did, she could feel it and it was Connors alright…inviting almost and heavy…laced with his essence it was warming her up nicely. With a relieved sigh her blue flames begin to grow strength as they form lazily around their mistress as the damaged nerves and tissue begin to repair in her arms while they go to work on all the other injuries she’d obtained in the fight. “You were soooo loud…so annoying.” She insults playfully with a soft laugh. “But I thought I found someone worth fighting. You confused me at first I’d never met a guy like you obnoxious yes but you believed in something bigger than us.” With a turn of her head the fighter buries her face in to his neck, inhaling his scent. “What I’m getting at is…you never cease to amaze and surprise me…when you fight Hercules it will be no different and I know you’ll surprise everyone like you do so well.” Her bones snap back together and she finally starts to get up slowly, using him to help her get out of bed…there were bandage wraps covering her breasts and she wore blue hospital pants…this would be better than trying to crawl into clothes right now as she turns to him with a half smirk. “You promised we’d go back together…and you aren’t one to break promises, don’t start now.” She looks to Washi and gives him a stern look. “And you…I expect the best from you as well, don’t half ass anything, you get it?” Connor held her hand as he could begin to feel his chi being pulled form his body and transferred into her form. His eyes wondered for a second, as he’d begin to think about his upcoming fight, almost in a negative light. Neverous was an understatement. To boot, the next fight might have been some kind of spin up. He wondered if Tasanagi was nervous to. They were the final 2 contenders in this thing, and they could either make or break this match up in a heartbeat. Connor snapped out of his after thoughts, when yumi spoke to him. “You remember when we first met?” Connor’s head perked up at that memory. “of course I do. How could I forget, I was totally kicking your ass.” Connor snickered. “You were soooo loud…so annoying….But I thought I found someone worth fighting. You confused me at first I’d never met a guy like you obnoxious yes but you believed in something bigger than us.” This made connor smile as she recalled their better days. He could see the blue flames emenating from her body and beginning to heal her wounds. Thank god, connor did. Yumi didn’t look right being bed ridden. She had to much pride for that type of thing. “Everything was…so much easier back then.” He retorted quietly. Connor held her head in his hand as she brurried herself into him. He smiled. It’d been to long since he’d just gotten to hold her like this. So much had been clouding his mind it almost seemed like he’d never get around to showing her how he really felt. “What I’m getting at is…you never cease to amaze and surprise me…when you fight Hercules it will be no different and I know you’ll surprise everyone like you do so well.” Connor smiled. He felt his ego boost a little bit, but he wasn’t going to be cocky about it. This was supposed to be a serious moment and he was going to treat it like one. Connor would hear her quip about promises, and give her a thumbs up. “I’ll take us back. We’ll be back at building my foundation in no time. “ Washi would’ve nodded and bowed to yumi in a polite oriental fashion. “I shall give it my all as well. As me and connor have to face an…inevitable bond. In order to win this match.” “We’ll talk about that later Washi. Til then you can walk now right? Let’s go chill outside and get some fresh air. “ Connor would walk over to the window, and open it, only to stick his head out and look up to see the top of the expensive battle ship. He’d then look further down and see the peak of the fornt of the ship, as the sun was setting nicely. “Let’s go have a titanic moment. Except you look better than that frail white girl that was with decaprio. God I had that movie. “ Connor would hop out, landing on the ground in a squat and waiting for yumi to come down so they could make their way over there. Connor looks to be in a bit of better spirits but she understood why he was feeling how he was…so she would do her best as his right hand to lighten the mood as he makes his way to a window and mentions something she did not understand the reference to. Blinking, she follows him over and smiles with a nod. Getting some fresh air did sound appealing…Yumi did not do well in hospitals. The boy jumps and Yumi follows calmly with a jump of her own though thankfully Connor helps with her landing as she was still a bit drowsy. Quickly inhaling the salty sea breeze she sighs in content and holds his hand, uncaring if anyone sees the usual tough duo acting all sappy with one another…they hadn’t seen each other in a long time! She couldn’t have cared less what others thought…walking beside him she enjoys the silence as they didn’t need to express words or talk a lot to tell what the other was thinking. Sometimes she felt like there was a type of bond between their thoughts like their chi were connected to one another. It was a silly thought and it made Yumi scoff a little but in the back of her mind…she liked the idea of it being true. Reaching up she absentmindedly reached for her necklace only to recall what had happened to it and couldn’t help the laugh. “Damn.” She says softly not really looking too angry though one could hear something in her voice. “That night we fought…I took off my necklace and Hercules crushed it…I keep thinking I’m wearing it. I did the same thing when I was trapped on Olympus…I’d think about you and touch up here and just pretend I still had it. It helped get me through.” The two didn’t exchange many gifts if anything she wasn’t sure they ever did besides Yumi making his favorite meals and Connor fighting the monster and creating that necklace but…that was what had made it all the more precious. The two reach the point of the ship as the wind lifts her hair up from her shoulders lightly and she brushes back her bangs, enjoying the cool air against warm skin. When she took his hand, connor would’ve gave it a light squeeze. After something like this, you couldn’t really blame a person for being reluctant to want to let their loved one go. Holding her hand tightly, they took their silent walk to the edge of the giant ship, and stood amongst the ocean, watching it engulf the sun. Connor had a hand in his pocket, and had looped his arm around yumi’s shoulders, so he could cradle her a bit closer. For all his rough and tough demeaner, he was a big baby around his signifigant other. “That night we fought…I took off my necklace and Hercules crushed it…I keep thinking I’m wearing it. I did the same thing when I was trapped on Olympus…I’d think about you and touch up here and just pretend I still had it. It helped get me through.” Connor would shake his head. “Yeeeah. That was a dick move on his part. Damn that sex was good though…” Connor would’ve looked off into space thinking about it for a second, before coming back down to earth and looking at his love again. “But even I’ll admit was lonely. I was more pissed than anything. I should’ve taken him out then and there…I let him take you. I mean it was partially your fault too loser.” Connor would flick his nose with his thumb before leaning his head against hers. “None the less, I’m glad you still have that necklace. Took a lot of chi to fix it, and you don’t find many gems in this world like you do the dark zone…you ever kind of miss that place?” Connor would look at her with a serious brow. “I mean besides keyome’s random attempts at humor, and almost dying every other day…it was nice. People like us can’t live in a world of peace. We breed conflict. That fact we fight will only draw more fights…which is fine by me.” Connor would laugh before standing behind her and resting his head on her shoulder. “But..well. after the games, let’s take a break. Go find somewhere quiet, and settle down for a while. Josh can handle things now that he’s grown a pair, and I can even hire kevin part time if he doesn’t want to bash my face in…he still owes me a rematch. I should’ve won…” Connor clenched his teeth for a second. “but yeah. Let’s go see the world. Maybe learn some more styles of martial arts. My pops…” Connor looked away for a second. “hes’ got a book with a style he did. Kinda wanna take some time and learn it for him. In his memory…if he ever gets out.’ Connor would look to the sea before a silence set in. “Oh by the way, we’re getting married. Couldn’t think of a way to propose so I figured I’d just tell you rather than ask. Not like you’re gonna say no right?” Married?!?!?! “Damn that sex was good…” To this Yumi could not lie, it was very very very good..they hadn’t fuck one another for a long time! Speaking of which…every ounce of her wanted to jump the boys bones before his fight if only for uhhh good luck but she had some form of self control and held back while his arm wraps around her shoulders. “Yeah sure put the blame on me.” She jokes back with him and snaps her jaw at him playfully. They stand next to each other in comfort until Connor pulls out a familiar gift to this the fighters eyes widen in surprise. “Is that….?” “Took a lot of chi to fix it, and you don’t find many gems in this world like you do the dark zone…you ever kind of miss that place?” Yumi couldn’t speak to answer that question as fingers gently trace all around the emerald gem as narrowed eyes soften greatly in to a loving gaze at Connor. “Yeah…but I missed being around you more. Thank you this means…more to me than you know.” He stands behind her to rest his head on her shoulder and she smiles at his joking about giving her things if its for free or theres a price limit but she didn’t care about any of that…just being with him was enough. At the mention of running away and then of Kevin she got quiet remembering the vigilante…she hoped he was doing alright, thinking bout Kodi and what happened made the fighter worry about her first love. “Yeah….” She turns her head and captures his lips in a soft kiss when his fathers brought up as well. “He’ll be fine Connor, I promised you he would right? And I know I keep my promises.” She turns in his embrace and smiles with a tilt of her head. “Oh by the way? We’re getting married.” Yumi nods slowly. “That’s nice…” She was enjoying their closeness until what he said actually clicks and her eyes widen in surprise as she turns a bright red. “Wa-wait what?!?!?” She pushes him back on instinct hard enough it could send him flying and busting his ass as she watches him with a gape.”wh-wh-what are you saying all of a sudden!!” Placing a hand on her heart she tries to calm the fast beating and starts looking around frantically. “This is another dream isn’t it?? I’m still asleep in the hospital bed!” She hops up on the railing and stares at the water, the same blush still evident on the redhead face. “I’m gonna force myself to wake up!!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6DdHEWRgwg&index=98&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI )Connor was enjoying himself in the moment until Yumi suddenly sent him sliding backwards, before he finally caught himself. Connor woudlv’e gotten big headed and defensive. .”wh-wh-what are you saying all of a sudden!!” “What do you mean what am I saying?! I’m trying to get hitched here you slow ass lizard!” “This is another dream isn’t it?? I’m still asleep in the hospital bed!” When Yumi hoped up on the rail, connor would’ve waved his hands back and forth defensively. “Whoa whoa babe! What are you doing?! Don’t do anything drastic, I don’t’ even know if you can swim!” “I’m gonna force myself to wake up!!” “Dammit woman!” Connor would’ve attempted knock her legs from under her forcing her body horizontal as he’d extend his arms out and catch her as if he was carrying her over the threshold at their wedding. “Listen woman!...I’m serious.” (https://youtu.be/7SxTyvOixJA?t=57s )Connor would’ve stood her up and held her hands in his. “I’m not getting any younger…and I’m not saying this because I think I’m gonna die. I’m being dead ass serious here. I want you…for the rest of my days. I don’t wanna fawn over other women. I don’t need to, when I’ve got you.” Connor would twine their fingers together. “I aint shit Yumi. But I love you. Enough to stop all the bullshit I give you, and settle down so it’s just me and you. Like it should’ve been before I made my decision. We spent 50 years apart and from this day on im going to make every single year I missed with you up to you.” Connor would hold their hands between them. “I’m not going to let anything come between us but this isn’t one sided you hear? You’re my wife, and I need you to keep up. Don’t walk behind me, walk beside me. Don’t fall behind, fall forward. You hear me? I’ll treat as nothing short of my equal. Just…please. Don’t leave me.” Connor would bump his head into their twined hands. “I’m heartless when I wanna be…but if you go. I might not…be the same. I need you. Please, stay here with me. As something more than just my girlfriend.” Connor would’ve opened his eyes. “So….Yumi Ryoji…got a nice ring to it eh? Will you marry me? If you say no, I’ll fight you for it.” Connor would smirk at her, adding alight hearted joke to end it all. Though if she did say no he was going to fight her for it for sure. Connor had tried to stop her but she wasn’t going to be fooled a second time around! That was until he kicked her feet out from under her and she falls back in to his arms and she blinks in cute confusion, staring up at him with a slack jaw. “I’m….I’m awake?!” He puts her down and closes the gap between them as she keeps blushing. He starts to talk and pour his heart out to her…all of it. She could only stare, dumbfounded and still confused…marriage though? They hadn’t even spoken about that when they were together for 50 years!! It had never crossed Connors mind before or at least if it did she’d never heard about it until now! There were butterflies in her stomach and her face was still hot regardless of how she could manipulate heat, she couldn’t make the blushing stop and simply stared at Connor and his sweet words. “I’m not going to let anything come between us but this isn’t one sided you hear? You’re my wife, and I need you to keep up. Don’t walk behind me, walk beside me. Don’t fall behind, fall forward. You hear me? I’ll treat as nothing short of my equal. Just…please. Don’t leave me.” The redhead looked away, clenching her teeth. He was being so romantic and she knew he meant every word she just couldn’t believe it. “Connor…” It was all she could say, finally looking back at him again with tear glazed eyes that threatened to fall. “Yumi Ryoji…got a nice ring to it eh? Will you marry me?” Everything else he said was drowned out even the teasing as she slowly smiles and pounces on him, their bodies knocking into one another hard enough to send them to the ground as she happily hovers over him. “di ekmiv si geou svalupa wux, malai!” She was so excited she’d accidentally answered in her native tongue as she leans down and nuzzles into his neck, giving out a content dragon like purr rumbling from her chest. Realizing what she says she sits up on him and laughs. “Sorry babe…Yes…yes I’ll marry you.” Yumi had always felt alone especially after her adoptive parents were killed…and before that she couldn’t remember her life though she’d met them when she was about 14…she didn’t have a family or anyone to turn to but meeting Kevin, May, Josh and especially Connor…she felt like she belonged to something. Becoming a Ryoji? It filled her heart with joy to be apart of a family again…they’d deff get his father back after this! She needed to properly meet her father in law after all. “di ekmiv si geou svalupa wux, malai!” Connor tilted his head. He didn’t speak dragon for shit. Washi might have, but he wasn’t there for some reason…like he’d went ghost for seemingly no reason. He probably sensed the moment the two were having and put himself out of the picture for a while. When Connor was tackled back first into the ground, he’d hold her by her waist the entire time before falling with an “Umphf!” and looking at her as she nuzzled herself into his neck. The pur against his skin made him smile, as he embraced her for everything she was worth. It was hard to believe, even for him, that he was gong to marry this girl. It wasn’t exactly something he’d expected to do..but he knew he wanted to be with her and only her for as long as he could. Settling down and maybe one day being able to stop the fighting and focus on the things he cared about. Like her. Sorry babe…Yes…yes I’ll marry you.” Connor was happy to heart his as he’d nudge her head upwards and plant a more than subtle kiss on her lips, rubbing his hands up and down her lower back. He’d break the kiss, but not before sucking on her bottom lip and letting it slip from between his own lips and smiling. Category:Ark 24